Valentine's Day Loser
by Alice Rozen
Summary: Kurt is upset after his rejection in Silly love songs and goes to the only person he knows for sure won't reject him. Kurtofsky.


Kurt reminded sitting on the bench outside the Gap. The thing that was more upsetting than Blaine liking someone else is the fact that Kurt would never be able to set foot at the Gap again without remembering it. He wanted to confess his own affection towards Blaine, but that Jeremiah guy just came out the store. He just had to throw that witty remark about the guy's hair. He noticed Blaine's disappointment and rejection, so he decided to zip it for now. But it slipped at the coffee shop and he couldn't help it. And even thought Blaine was gentle with his rejection, it was still a rejection and it hurt him. He had to get out of campus for a while. He needed to clear his head. He drove home, but it was empty. He guessed his dad and Carole were out and Finn wasn't home. Since he broke up with Rachel Kurt assumed he wasn't at her place, but he didn't really care. He tried to stay home, but the quiet and loneliness only increased his pain and made his head hurt with thinking and analyzing.

Then he had a flash of a somewhat brilliant idea. He knew there was one guy who wouldn't reject him tonight. He almost ran out the front door and into the car, igniting his baby. Stopping in front of a simple but large house, he stood in front of the large wooden door, gathering the courage he needed to ring the bell. Eventually he did, the short ring followed by a sound of steps from the other side of the massive door. The guy he was looking for was standing there, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Karofsky asked. Kurt invited himself inside, Dave making room for him to move, still too shocked to say anything more.

"I needed to see you." Kurt said simply. Dave didn't get it.

"M-me? Why?"

"For this." Kurt said before cupping the taller boy's face and kissing him full on the mouth. Dave was surprised but gave in and kissed back gently. Kurt deepened the kiss, pushing the bigger boy onto the sofa and straddled him. He kept on kissing him, moaning and whimpering into the kiss. Dave was so turned on, he couldn't believe that was actually happening. When Kurt pulled away for air Dave tried to ask him what was going on.

"I know I'm not supposed to question a good thing, but why?"

"Don't question a good thing." Kurt answered and kissed him again with more strength. The next time Kurt pulled away Dave took the chance to plant small kisses on Kurt's neck. He bit a sensitive spot lightly and Kurt moaned loudly.

"Ahh, Blaine…" Kurt dived for another kiss before Dave could process what have just happened. He recognized this name. It was this cute guy that came to school with Kurt that day, the guy Kurt had a picture of in his locker, the guy who took Kurt with him to this stupid private school. Dave felt jealousy creeping inside of him and kissed harder. He turned their positions so that Kurt was under him, never breaking the kiss. They kissed until they couldn't breathe anymore. When the broke the kiss gasping for air Dave could see arousal and pain in those big blue eyes he could drown in.

"Why are you staring?" Kurt asked.

"You…you're beautiful." He said, amazed by the deep color of Kurt's eyes. Kurt just snored.

"Shut up." He ordered and kissed him again. He broke it only to take off Dave's shirt.

"Do you want to take it to a more comfortable place?"

"Such as?"

"My room."

"Sure." He kissed him again, Dave carrying him to his room. Kurt giggled.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…I'm not used to being carried." Dave threw him on his back on the bed kissing him passionately. This time Dave broke the kiss to loosen Kurt's tie and unbutton his shirt. He only managed to unbutton half of it before Kurt pulled him into another kiss. He felt Kurt's smooth skin under him fingers and felt his heart beats.

"I'm serious. Besides, I think that my only shot to ever talk to you like this."

"So you want to tell me that the boy you want is right here ready to make out with you, and you want to TALK."

"Yeah, because I'll never have a chance like this again. It's a once in a lifetime thing."

"Fine, what did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry, for everything I've done to you."

"Sure, that would cut it. You bullied me for years, ruined clothes worth thousands of dollars, slushied me, slammed me into lockers, stole my first kiss, threatened my life…but a sorry would cut it." Every word pierced Dave's heart. Kurt was right.

"I know. There's nothing I could ever do to make it up to you. I just want you to know that I'm sorry you had to suffer because I'm messed up."

"You know what a psychologist would say? That you did it because you made me a symbol for the thing you wanted to destroy. In your eyes I am homosexuality itself. That's the thing you really wanted to kill."

"So you do understand." Dave said softly.

"Of course I do. I had to come out of the closet too. Because of the way I act people always assumed that I was gay, which happened to be true in my case. But I tried to deny it too at first."

"Really, you?"

"Yeah."

"It's just that…I'm not like you."

"Yeah, you're a jock, I know."

"That's not what I mean." Kurt looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not as strong as you are. I wouldn't be able to go through half the things I did to you."

"Look, I can't tell to burst out of the closet and to hell with everyone. You have to be ready for this move. But I think you should be true to yourself, even if you don't tell anyone."

"You mean stop bullying?"

"Yes. That would be a start."

Dave looked at the gorgeous boy sitting on his bed, with his hair messy, his lips pink and so were his cheeks, and his school uniform wrinkled. He just wanted to stay this way forever, and just look at this beauty until he'll die.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I told you, you're beautiful." Dave looked down at his knees. He felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head a little, and Kurt got off the bed, stood up in front of him and pulled his chin up. They kissed again, and Kurt was losing himself in the sensation. He wanted it to be Blaine, but it wasn't. He never kissed Blaine anyway. It was easy to pretend Blaine was the one who moved his hands up and down his body. It was Blaine who pushed him to the bed, climbed on top of him and kissed him senseless. In his mind, Blaine was the one who made him feel like he was in heaven.

"Oh, yeah…do that again…" Kurt moaned when Dave sucked on his earlobe.

Dave looked down at the boy he loved. His eyes were closed, his lips parted, and the bulge in his pants obvious. He knew exactly who was on Kurt's mind, and it wasn't him. He kept on going, making Kurt whimper and moan loudly. His voice was very high, and Dave thought he was going to come. He rubbed his erection with Kurt's, making them both moan. Dave tried to keep quiet, his voice wasn't like the Warblar's, and he didn't want to ruin Kurt's fantasy. Kurt was whispering Blaine's name over and over, and Dave increased the speed of their humping. Kurt came with a gasp and a moan. He grabbed the back of Dave's shirt with both fisted hands. Dave came right after him. They lied there for a while, breathing. Dave got up, and sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing Kurt. He heard the other boy get up and walk to the door.

"…thanks, bye."

"Bye."

_I love you…_


End file.
